Mas barato por docena
by GheaP
Summary: Basada una pelicula ...es un KK y algo de SM AM...
1. Chapter 1

_MÁS BARATO POR DOCENA_

Rurouni kenshin no me pertenece, son propiedad de Nobuhiro Whatsuki

Esta historia es un KK y algo de SM AM nos vemos abajo.

Han pasado unos trece años desde la ultima pelea de kenshin con Enishi…y las cosas para nuestros protagonistas han mejorado un poco..kenshin y kaoru se casaron y a la boda asistieron todos sus amigos incluso Saito y su esposa Tokio. Después de nueve meses nació su primer hijo Kenji Himura Kamiya; sus padres estaban tan dichosos por el nacimiento de su primer hijo que no podían creerlo, pero la dicha de ser padres tomaría otro rumbo cuando el matrimonio Himura Kamiya y sus amigos asistirían a una curiosa fiesta …….(no se sabe como, pero a sano lo invitaron..unos amigos.º º).

(aquí comienza la historia)

La fiesta estaba bien adornada, había música muy animada y en eso……….

Sanosuke: oye kenshin y el bebé con quien lo dejaron?

Kenshin (): kaoru obligo a yahiko a cuidarlo esta noche.

Kaoru: En realidad era su castigo por llamarme busu delante de los nuevos estudiantes y si algo le llega a pasar a mi bebe…él se las vera conmigo (òó)

Sanosuke (pensando)..pobre yahiko….

Kenshin: oye sano, se acabo el sake sabes donde hay más?

Sanosuke: ahh amigo kenshin no te preocupes yo voy a buscar más….

Caminando por el pasillo de la casa sanosuke se metió a la cocina y vio unas botellitas…pero había una que le llamo la atención estaba adornada de manera sobresaliente…así que la tomo, pero en ese instante apareció misao…

Misao: oye sano no traigas más ya trajeron más sake…

Sanosuke: ahh si…no te preocupes me llevare solo esta…

Ya en la sala de la fiesta…….

Sanosuke: Mira kenshin. traje un sake especial puebalo. Kaoru tu también pruebalo…

Kenshin: A ver voy a probar un poco…umm sabe rico..

Kaoru: ahh yo también quiero probar….umm esta deliciosoo..

Kaoru y kenshin: dame más..

Sanosuke: (mientras les sirve)…ohhh les gusto entonces debe saber bien bueno… .a ver yo también voy a probar….(pero al servirse se da cuenta que ya no hay más)…oh mierda se acabo…

En ese momento Kaoru y Kenshin se miraban fijamente y comienzan a sentir un calor extraño en todo el cuerpo…pero en ese momento en la cocina….

Señora (llevándose las manos al rostro aterrada): Oh por dios¡¡¡…..la botella ya no esta¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Señor: Que tantos gritos ..que a pasado…?

Señora: La botella..mágica ya no esta..¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Señor: no puede ser…hay que ver quien la tiene…..deben habersela llevado al salon donde esta la fiesta..¡¡¡

Joven: Yo ví a un hombre llevársela para la fiesta…tenia una cinta roja en la cabeza y tenía una camisa blanca y en su espalda decia "MALO"

Señora: Hay que buscarlo rapido….solo espero que no se lo hayan bebido…

En la fiesta……..

Joven: Miren es él (señalando a sanosuke)….

Señora: Sí, todavía tiene la botella mágica….(mientras avanzan hacia él)….hey tu muchacho…la botella todavía no la han probado no?

Sanosuke: ahh que esta botellita….ya la han probado recien…lastima que habia poco…

Señora: ¡¿Cómo se la tomaron todo?¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Sanosuke: Sí…no es así kenshin..kaoru..?...º º ohh y estos donde fueron si estaban recien aquí?

Señora: Oh por dios se tomaron toda la botella…magica? Que desastre……

Sanosuke: Botella mágica?...acaso tiene algo malo esa bebida…(mientras los demas megumi, misao, tae, aoshi, saito y Tokio se acercan)

Señora: Si….mira ya es demasiado tarde para advertirte sobre los efectos de esta bebida magica…esta bebida se utiliza para aquellas parejas que son esteriles…basta 10 gotitas de esta bebida para que la mujer quede embarazada…..

Sanosuke: Pero Kenshin y kaoru se tomaron como 2 vasos….º º entonces ellos deben estar ahora….(mientras sano y los demas enrojecen al maximo …excepto saito)…

Señora: Así es muchacho….deben estar haciendo bebes…el problema es que se tomaron una mega sobredosis…y ese es el problema…..no sabemos cuantos bebes naceran….

Todos: º º ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Que pasara ahora……..donde estaran kenshin y kaoru…como lograran salir de este embrollo…..nos vemos en el proximo capitulo…ahhh envien rewies..y les doy la opción cuantos quieren que nazcan les doy la opción ..de cuatrilisos o quintillisos….y para los nombres acepto sugerencias…


	2. Chapter 2

_MÁS BARATO POR DOCENA_

Rurouni kenshin no me pertenece, son propiedad de Nobuhiro Whatsuki

Esta historia es un KK y algo de SM AM nos vemos abajo.

Han pasado unos trece años desde la ultima pelea de kenshin con Enishi…y las cosas para nuestros protagonistas han mejorado un poco..kenshin y kaoru se casaron y a la boda asistieron todos sus amigos incluso Saito y su esposa Tokio. Después de nueve meses nació su primer hijo Kenji Himura Kamiya; sus padres estaban tan dichosos por el nacimiento de su primer hijo que no podían creerlo, pero la dicha de ser padres tomaría otro rumbo cuando el matrimonio Himura Kamiya y sus amigos asistirían a una curiosa fiesta …….(no se sabe como, pero a sano lo invitaron..unos amigos.º º).

(aquí comienza la historia)

La fiesta estaba bien adornada, había música muy animada y en eso……….

Sanosuke: oye kenshin y el bebé con quien lo dejaron?

Kenshin (): kaoru obligo a yahiko a cuidarlo esta noche.

Kaoru: En realidad era su castigo por llamarme busu delante de los nuevos estudiantes y si algo le llega a pasar a mi bebe…él se las vera conmigo (òó)

Sanosuke (pensando)..pobre yahiko….

Kenshin: oye sano, se acabo el sake sabes donde hay más?

Sanosuke: ahh amigo kenshin no te preocupes yo voy a buscar más….

Caminando por el pasillo de la casa sanosuke se metió a la cocina y vio unas botellitas…pero había una que le llamo la atención estaba adornada de manera sobresaliente…así que la tomo, pero en ese instante apareció misao…

Misao: oye sano no traigas más ya trajeron más sake…

Sanosuke: ahh si…no te preocupes me llevare solo esta…

Ya en la sala de la fiesta…….

Sanosuke: Mira kenshin. traje un sake especial puebalo. Kaoru tu también pruebalo…

Kenshin: A ver voy a probar un poco…umm sabe rico..

Kaoru: ahh yo también quiero probar….umm esta deliciosoo..

Kaoru y kenshin: dame más..

Sanosuke: (mientras les sirve)…ohhh les gusto entonces debe saber bien bueno… .a ver yo también voy a probar….(pero al servirse se da cuenta que ya no hay más)…oh mierda se acabo…

En ese momento Kaoru y Kenshin se miraban fijamente y comienzan a sentir un calor extraño en todo el cuerpo…pero en ese momento en la cocina….

Señora (llevándose las manos al rostro aterrada): Oh por dios¡¡¡…..la botella ya no esta¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Señor: Que tantos gritos ..que a pasado…?

Señora: La botella..mágica ya no esta..¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Señor: no puede ser…hay que ver quien la tiene…..deben habersela llevado al salon donde esta la fiesta..¡¡¡

Joven: Yo ví a un hombre llevársela para la fiesta…tenia una cinta roja en la cabeza y tenía una camisa blanca y en su espalda decia "MALO"

Señora: Hay que buscarlo rapido….solo espero que no se lo hayan bebido…

En la fiesta……..

Joven: Miren es él (señalando a sanosuke)….

Señora: Sí, todavía tiene la botella mágica….(mientras avanzan hacia él)….hey tu muchacho…la botella todavía no la han probado no?

Sanosuke: ahh que esta botellita….ya la han probado recien…lastima que habia poco…

Señora: ¡¿Cómo se la tomaron todo?¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Sanosuke: Sí…no es así kenshin..kaoru..?...º º ohh y estos donde fueron si estaban recien aquí?

Señora: Oh por dios se tomaron toda la botella…magica? Que desastre……

Sanosuke: Botella mágica?...acaso tiene algo malo esa bebida…(mientras los demas megumi, misao, tae, aoshi, saito y Tokio se acercan)

Señora: Si….mira ya es demasiado tarde para advertirte sobre los efectos de esta bebida magica…esta bebida se utiliza para aquellas parejas que son esteriles…basta 10 gotitas de esta bebida para que la mujer quede embarazada…..

Sanosuke: Pero Kenshin y kaoru se tomaron como 2 vasos….º º entonces ellos deben estar ahora….(mientras sano y los demas enrojecen al maximo …excepto saito)…

Señora: Así es muchacho….deben estar haciendo bebes…el problema es que se tomaron una mega sobredosis…y ese es el problema…..no sabemos cuantos bebes naceran….

Todos: º º ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Que pasara ahora……..donde estaran kenshin y kaoru…como lograran salir de este embrollo…..nos vemos en el proximo capitulo…ahhh envien rewies..y les doy la opción cuantos quieren que nazcan ..de cuatrilisos o quintillisos….y para los nombres acepto sugerencias…

Rurouni kenshin no me pertenece, son propiedad de Nobuhiro Whatsuki

Esta historia es un KK y algo de SM AM nos vemos abajo.

Capitulo 2: La noticia.

Habían pasado ya tres días desde aquella noche……y kenshin y kaoru seguían encerrados en su cuarto….mientras sano y los demás se preguntaban cuando se cansarían….aunque para estos días a ellos no les fue nada facil..

_Flashblack_

_En primer lugar decidieron que sano les digiera la verdad acerca los efectos de la botella, ya que el fue el culpable por no preguntar acerca del contenido de la botella mágica ….aunque en realidad querían salvarse de la reacción de tendría Kaoru al enterarse de la verdad…(que miedo)…en segundo lugar…fue buscarlos donde diablos estaban..aunque al final descubrieron que estaban en su habitación así que se turnaban para ver cuando terminarían….y por ultimo ¿quien? cuidaría de Kenji, aunque era un bebe todavía a primeras comenzó a extrañar a su mami….eran insoportables los llantos del bebe….reclamando leche materna genuina ….mientras el grupo se preguntaba…que energías tenia el bebe para lloriquear a todo pulmón…..luego la desesperación de conseguir leche fresca…….las acrobacias para mimarlo y entretenerlo….incluso aoshi, comenzaba ya a ponerse histérico cuando el bebe lloraba por no entretenerse de sus origamis………en fin pero todo terminaría cuando a la mañana del cuarto…..nuestros protagonistas aparecieran a la hora del desayuno con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja……_

Kenshin y kaoru: Buenos días.

Sano: Por fin salieron…..el bebe no nos dejo en paz en todo este tiempo….

Kenshin: A todos le pido disculpas por todo y gracias por cuidar de kenji..

Kaoru: Y mi bebe donde esta…

Misao: Yahiko lo traera pronto durante este tiempo a el le toco cuidarlo durante las noches en el akabeko ya ustedes estaban ejm ocupados…jejeje….ah mire hay viene con Tsubame…

Todos giran al ver a Yahiko; quien traía unas ojeras por no haber dormido bien en 3 días mientras traía a un bebe entre sus brazos y a Tsubame que lo acompañaba.

Kaoru ( se levanta y sale a su encuentro): Ohh mi precioso bebe….mira mami te ha extrañado mucho….oh yahiko…mirate como estas…pareces ojeroso…no dormiste bien, pero bueno has cuidado bien de mi bebito…asi cualquier esfuerzo es razonable….

Yahiko: (pensando…maldita bruja explotadora….pero se queda callado por lo agotado que esta).

Kaoru: Sonriendole….Gracias Yahiko por cuidarlo….le da un besito en la mejilla..ve a descansar te lo mereces…

Yahiko..sorprendido intenta sonreir…pero esta demasiado cansado para hacer otra cosa que caminar hacia su habitación y finalmente dormir….

Kenshin al verlo pasar…le dice: Gracias Yahiko…

Misao: bien pasando a otro tema…umm tenemos algo que contarles..Kaoru…estas embarazada.

Kaoru: Que¡¡¡¡¡

Kenshin: oro¡¡¡….pero como saben eso..nosotros ….bueno estuvimos ocupados…pero como saben que kaoru esta embarazada? (sorprendido y a la vez feliz por la alegria que será de nuevo padre).

Aoshi: Bueno…cuando ustedes tomaron el contenido de la botella que les dio Sanosuke  esta tiene el efecto de asegurar la concepción inmediata (nervioso ) pero hay un pequeño detalle…

Kaoru:…y cual es ese detalle?

Misao: Sano te toca contarles el resto…

Sanosuke: (temblando de miedo por la futura reacción de kaoru)…bueno ….este lo que pasa es que…era necesario unas 10 gotas de esa bebida mágica….y bueno este ustedes ( retrocediendo hacia la salida)…..se tomaron media botella…lo que significa que tendrán más bebes….y el efecto durara hasta que tengas dos partos más……

Kaoru y Kenshin: QUE¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Todos: Fue culpa de sano………

Kaoru:….SANOSUKEEE..SAGARA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ VOY A MATARTE¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Sanosuke (corriendo): auxilio¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡….esta loca me quiere matar…..

Lograra kaoru atrapar a sano para darle una paliza….ahora como afrontaran kenshin y kaoru esta nuevo desafio….nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.favor envien rewies…espero su votación…ya saben cuatrillisos o quintillisos…el resto de los niños los destribuire a lo largo de la historia….chao


	3. Chapter 3

Hola …quiero agracer a Monika-dono, espacia the Mileto queen, ghiabth (no se si lo escribí bien, sino lo siento), y a kaeri Ichida..que fue la única en dar nombres…(buaaaaaaaaa)…bueno y decirle que escogeré de los que me mando…y decirle que serán quintillos….en primera y el resto ya vendrán después….basta de interrupciones aquí va el tercer capitulo….

3.- La partida a Kyoto y los meses de embarazo.

Después que Kaoru logro alcanzar a Sanosuke…..le dio una paliza memorable….ni Kenshin pudo calmarla….y el pobre sano quedo como si un tren hubiera pasado por el ………hasta que llego Megumi para poder tratar de curarlo y armarlo (jajaja)…..pasado este pequeño percance…..Todos volvieron al dojo para poder…de algún modo Kaoru y Kenshin….ver la forma de cómo enfrentar lo que vendrá a futuro…..

Kenshin:…aunque haya pasado esto….estoy muy feliz de volver a ser padre.

Kaoru: Claro como tu no vas a soportar estos meses en lo que no podré…hacer nada por el embarazo….y cambiando de tema…es tiempo que Yahiko pase las pruebas para sucederme como maestro ayudante…antes que ya no pueda hacer clases…

Kenshin: Tienes razón……pero cuando nazcan los bebes…como lo haremos con los gastos..ya sabes un bebe necesita muchas cosas….

Misao: ….ah no tienes de que preocuparte Kenshin como ahora el dojo esta recibiendo nuevos estudiantes…no creo que deban preocuparse….

Aoshi: Aun asi kenshin..tiene razón un bebe conlleva una gran responsabilidad.

Kaoru:…pero no se preocupen…en todo caso si llega a faltar dinero para la crianza, vestuario y educación de nuestros futuros bebes…ya lo tengo cubierto…

Kenshin:…¿como? para eso vamos a necesitar mucho dinero…

Kaoru: No te preocupes anata…mi padre y mi madre me dejaron una dote lo suficiente para poder vivir tranquilos.

Megumi: Bueno cambiando de tema….oye Takuni..como dejaste al pobre sanosuke….

Kaoru: òó no digas mas Megumi ….sano se lo merecía por Baka.

Aoshi: Bueno..Misao y yo nos regresamos para Kyoto hemos estado mucho tiempo aquí..

Misao: Pero Aoshi-sama..tan pronto..por que nos quedamos una semana más…

Aoshi: Misao hemos pasado mucho tiempo aquí..ademas Okina debe extrañarte mucho y es necesario que regreses juntos para poder perfeccionarte en tus habilidades como ninja.

Misao (pensando "….regresemos juntos..entrenar con mi Aoshi-sama…solos….ohhh es un sueño hecho realidad)….esta bien …pero cuando cuando partiremos?

Aoshi: Hoy a las 8:00 hrs ya compre los pasajes para irnos en tren….Kaoru Kenshin gracias por su hospitalidad pero partimos en la tarde.

Kaoru: No hay de que siempre seran bienvenidos en nuestra casa cuando quieran no es asi Kenhin anata?

Kenhin: Asi es Kaoru koishi.

Kaoru: Porque no organizo un almuerzo especial como muestra de despedida a Misao y Aoshi…

Kenshin: Si tienes razón será nuestro regalo de despedida y la forma de desearles un buen viaje.

Así el transcurso del día paso muy rápido…hasta que llego el momento de la despedida.

En la estación del tren………..

Kaoru..abrazando a Misao: Te voy a echar muchisimo de menos misao-chan..

Misao: y yo a ti Kao-chan..

Kenshin: estrechando la mano de aoshi: Fue una agradable sorpresa tenerlos como huéspedes en casa.

Aoshi: No gracias a ustedes por alojarnos en su casa. Bueno además habíamos venido principalmente por que Misao quería visitarlos…pero creo que nos volveremos a ver cuando nazcan tus hijos…

Kenshin(sonriendo): Ah no se preocupen serán bienvenidos.

Mientras el tren partía hacia su destino Kenshin abrazo a Kaoru y le dijo:

Kenshin: Kaoru soy muy feliz contigo..por kenji y por nuestro bebe…(al decir esto frota su mano en el vientre de kaoru)

Kaoru: yo también soy muy feliz por todo y por mis bebes..(mientras posa su mano junto a la de kenshin)

Kenshin: Koishi…esta corriendo un poco de viento…no es bueno en tu estado..

Kaoru (sonriendo): ohh anata ni siquiera voy a cumplir un mes de embarazo y me estas sobreprotegiendo…

Kenshin: pero koishi…yo quiero que nada te pase a ti y nuestro bebes…

Kaoru: Bueno esta bien…volvamos a casa señor proteje-bebes…

Kenshin: Asi me gusta..además debemos pasar por el Akabeko …Tsubame esta cuidando a Kenji-chan.

Kaoru: Tienes razón..

Y así pasaron las semanas……

MES 1

Kaoru comenzó a sentir los fuertes síntomas del embarazo..los mareos y los vomitos por la comida y por los simples olores de esta…asi que kenshin volvio a encargarse de la cocina…aunque kaoru ya tenia experiencia con Kenji….

Sanosuke le pidio noviazgo a Megumi y ella acepto.

Yahiko logro en pasar las pruebas que le impuso Kaoru para obtener el titulo de Maestro ayudante y comenzo a dar clases en el Dojo.

Misao logro que Aoshi le pidiera noviazgo y pronto se casaran.

MES 2 Y 3

Kenji comenzó a aprender a caminar y Kaoru y kenshin casi lloraron de emoción cuando comenzó a decir sus primeras palabras..

Kenshin (sosteniendo a kenji): mira kenji….ve hacia tu mami..

Kenji: ( comienza a caminar pasito a pasito manteniendo el equilibrio abriendo sus bracitos en forma de T)…sonriendo…ma….má…..ma ..má…mamá…

Kaoru: ohh mi niño precioso….ven con mami…( al llegar kenji hacia ella)…eres mi bebito precioso…y comienza a besarlo en la mejilla….ahora ve hacia tu papi si…mientras lo acomoda de nuevo listo para comenzar a caminar de nuevo hacia su padre…

Kenji:…pa…pa….pa..pa..papá……papi….

Kenshin…(abrazándolo al llegar a él): Kenji-chan eres lo mejor que me ha pasado.

MESES 4 – 5- 6 -7

En el cuarto mes el vientre de Kaoru comenzó a crecer muy rapido y por ello dejo de realizar sus clases de kendo ya que no podía hacer mucha fuerza..kenji ya podia caminar sin problemas….y era constantemente vigilado por Kenshin..por que habia veces en que en un solo pestañear ya se estaba dirigiendo la salida de la puerta…

En el quinto mes Sanosuke y megumi se casaron después de 2 meses de noviazgo…y regularmente visitaba a kaoru para chequear su embarazo….

Kenji…logro escaparse varias veces de casa…aunque no llego a salir por de un metro ya que kenshin lo lograba de atrapar pronto….pero para evitarse futuros escapes lo dejo al cuidado de kaoru que se quedaba en el patio tomando aire fresco o en su cuarto tejiendo zapatitos de lana para él y sus futuros bebes…

En el sexto mes ..megumi logro saber con certeza cuantos bebes nacerían….eran quintillizos…algo jamás visto en Japón…kenshin se fue de espaldas al enterarse (jajaja y que padre no?) y kaoru estaba muy emocionada acariciando su vientre.

En el séptimo mes..el vientre de kaoru creció enormemente y sus pechos ya estaban abultados y Megumi le dijo que deberían estar preparados por que como no tenían antecedentes de este parto y que en cualquier momento nacerían, además de ser un parto riesgoso…

Proximo capitulo 8 mes…el nacimiento y el cumpleaños………… 


End file.
